


Rough Day

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [115]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, OCs - Freeform, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakdown and Knock Out have had a rough day at work.  But Sally is always willing to help them get out their frustration...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Day

 

The text from Breakdown had made Sally a little worried.

 

'Get into business outfit in the closet, wait for us on our bed.  Condoms, lube, s-cide, blue box of toys.'

 

She had received the second text only a minute later.

 

'If you don't want to, head to the coffee shop with my laptop and stay there for an hour.  Rough day at work and KO is pissed.'

 

Sally knew they were always vocal on her consenting to their sex games and needs.  It was still hard for her to understand why they kept asking her all the time, but she loved them dearly and knew that they loved her enough to not want to hurt her.

 

She only replied with she would be waiting and did as she was asked to.

 

It only took ten minutes for the front door to open and Sally to sit up in bed when she heard her lovers come in.  But when they entered the bedroom, they only acknowledge her greeting with a nod and Knock Out telling her to bend over the bedside.

 

Things rapidly went crazy there as both men quickly went on her like buzzards to a kill.  She soon found herself missing her skirt and her top open as she was ravaged with pleasure.  Sally had been spit roasted, double penetrated, pounded away at with their alternating cocks, taken over three different pieces of furniture, and had both of their penises in her throat.

 

Of course she had come several times already while her lovers had only come three times each when they finally slowed down, undressing her fully and laying her down between them on the bed under the sheets.  They were both still lazily thrusting into her, one in each of her holes, but it was more relaxed and gentle as Breakdown rubbed her sides while Knock Out kissed her neck.

 

"Are you alright, Sally?" the bigger man asked.

 

"I'm fine," She wiggled against the red head's nip at her neck, "Was today really bad?"

 

"You have no idea, little kitten."

 

"Let's just say," Breakdown pulled her chin slowly to kiss her, "Some people at work were being really big idiots today."

 

"Oh."

 

"Don't worry about it."

 

"I'm not," Knock Out buried himself against her neck as he came into her rectum, "I'm just being content right here in my little minx's sweet hold."

 

Sally blushed as Breakdown still slowly worked away at his, and her own with his fingers, orgasm.

 

"I guess we're having pizza tonight."

 

"I don't mind," Sally blushed again, "I like eating pizza in bed."

 

"Then I guess we're having delivery tonight."

 

Knock Out only moaned out an agreement as Sally let Breakdown kiss her deep.  Even if the reason wasn't entirely clear and it was all so hard to remember in the fury of their hands and lips and cocks all over her, she loved doing it with them.

 

Especially if it meant moments like this for them afterwards.

 

END


End file.
